No hay sol en el Horizonte
by Seti2
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Oliver presencio de niño algo tan traumatico que una fuerte oscuridad surgió dentro de el, como afectaría su vida y las decisiones que cometio


No soy dueño de ningún personaje de arrow, ni de ningún material de esta historia, esto solo en fanfiction, úsenlo libremente si lo desean.

Este es mi primer intento de fanfiction, espero que les guste, tengo esta idea en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y me decidí a escribirla, es una historia algo diferente.

Oliver Queen era en apariencia solo otro niño rico de _Starling City_ , dinero, mujeres alcohol, lo típico, lo que nadie sabía es que dentro de su interior existía una gran oscuridad que luchaba por salir a la superficie, todo empezó cuando él era apenas un niño, tenía solo 7 años cuando los mejores amigos de sus padres salían con el del trabajo, eran los tíos Malcolm y Rebecca Merlyn, siempre fueron como de la familia, para Oliver el tío Malcolm era como un segundo padre, siempre los divertía a él y a su hijo y mejor amigo de Oliver Tommy Merlyn con trucos de magia, mientras que la tía Rebecca era muy cariñosa y atenta con su hijo y Oliver, esa noche eran solo ellos tres, las padres de Oliver estaban en Paris celebrando su aniversario y dejaron a Oliver con la familia de Tommy, ese día Tommy se había quedado con la familia Lance a jugar con la hija de estos Laurel Lance, era una niña de la edad de ellos con la que asistían juntos al colegió, sus padres eran el recién nombrado detective Quentin Lance de la policía de la ciudad y su esposa Dinah lance una importante abogada, los Lance eran buenos amigos de las dos familias y no tuvieron problema con que Tommy se quedara con ellos a jugar con su hija, Oliver no quiso a pesar de que también le hubiera gustado prefirió pasar el día con Rebecca en la clínica en la que ella trabajaba para ver como ayudaba a la gente y el tío malcom pasaría a recogerlos en la tarde.

Nadie imagino nunca lo que pasaría, era de noche y decidieron caminar confiados, eso fue un error fatal, eran los Glades la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, pero la familia confio ingenuamente en la buena voluntad de las personas, un momento Oliver estaba feliz con los Merlyn cuando un sujeto salió de la nada y los asalto, los Merlyn le dieron todo el dinero, pero el asaltante les dispara a los dos, cuando iba a dispararle a Oliver le dijo antes unas palabras que lo atormentarían para siempre, "dime hijo alguna vez has bailado con el diablo por las noches". Después de estas palabras apunto su arma a Oliver pero antes de disparar se oyeron sirenas de policía y el sujeto salió corriendo dejando a un Oliver Queen aterrado y traumado viendo morir sin poder evitarlo a dos seres queridos a quienes quiso como sus segundos padres.

El primer detective en llegar a la escena del crimen seria irónicamente el detective Lance quien quedo perturbado por la escena, debido a que conocía a Oliver fue el único que pudo conseguir que el niño le dijera lo que vio, cuando Oliver le conto lo que sucedió el detective estaba horrorizado, ¿quién podría haber hecho algo tan horrendo y dejar que un niño presenciara todo? , como los Padres de Oliver estaban en Europa el detective se llevó a Oliver a su casa hasta que llegaran los Queen no se opusieron, cuando llegaron el detective tuvo que explicarle a Tommy lo que paso con sus padres, Tommy era muy pequeño y no lo entendió bien, pero se sintió triste de saber que sus Padres no volverían, pero laurel consiguió animarlo y consolarlo, pero Oliver era otro caso, él lo vio todo, lo presencio, nadie se dio cuenta de cómo esa experiencia lo cambio, excepto el detective Lance, los Queen tomaron a Tommy bajo su custodio y lo criaron como a su hijo pero nunca intentaron que Oliver recibiera ayuda para superar su trauma aun con las advertencias del detective de que Oliver estaba bastante afectado, los Queen ignoraron lo que le ocurrió y siguieron con sus vida.

Ahora a sus 22 años Oliver era muy diferente de ese niño indefenso que presencio esa horrible experiencia, su mejor amigo Tommy consiguió recuperarse de su perdida y creció como un hermano para Oliver, Laurel siguió siendo la mejor amiga de los dos, a pesar de su atracción por Oliver este nunca quiso llegar tan lejos con ella por miedo a perder su amistad si lo suyo no funcionaba, además de que sabía lo que Tommy sentía por Laurel y no quería interponerse entre ellos, como tampoco quiso involucrarse con la hermana de Luarel, Sara debido al respeto que sentía por el detective Lance quien era el único que comprendía por lo que paso Oliver, el continuo aparentando con sus padres que no le pasaba nada, iba a fiestas con sus amigos, alcohol, mujeres, meterse en problemas, lo que todos esperaban de un niño rico malcriado, Robert Queen jamás le exigió a Tommy nada porque no era su hijo y no lo presiono para que heredara su empresa, pero era diferente con Oliver a quien no dejaba de sermonear sobre lo decepcionado que estaba de él.

El destino le traería otra tragedia a Oliver en su vida, cuando la primera relación serie y duradera que tenía en su vida acabo trágicamente, era con una amiga de Laurel Samantha Clayton, Laurel los había presentado en una fiesta y comenzaron a salir, después de un tiempo juntos ella le conto que estaba embarazada, Oliver aunque asustado intento ser valiente y afrontarlo como un hombre, siguiendo lo que le enseño el detective Lance en cuanto a ser responsable de sus acciones, pero antes de poder decirle a sus padres, Samantha murió víctima del fuego cruzado entre un enfrentamiento entre la Triada y la familia Bertinelli en plena callé cuando ella iba cruzando, esa tragedia, atormento más a un ya perturbado Oliver Queen, el que su asesino saliera libre debido a un fallo del sistema solo empeoro su ira.

"Es una porquería el sistema y las leyes" dijo un Oliver furioso en el bar, "estoy de acuerdo Oliver, honestamente no sé en ocasiones porque soy policía, no sirve de nada, el sistema esta podrido en su totalidad", le contesto el detective Quentin, quien también estaba con el bebiendo en el bar, tratando de apoyar a Oliver en este difícil momento.

"En mi vida solo existen tragedias, decepciones y oscuridad, el dinero no puede ayudarme detesto mi vida", "no digas eso Oliver tus padres te quieren tu hermana Thea, Tommy , hasta mis dos hijas a quien nunca has invitado a salir", dijo el detective tratando de distraer a Oliver, "para que para que les pase lo que a Samantha, o que acabe engañando alguna de ellas y que me odien, mejor no", "Oliver no digas eso, sé que la vida parece dura ahorita pero puede mejorar, tal vez necesitas un tiempo fuera de la ciudad para pensar en otras cosa", le contesto el detective, "mi padre quiere que valla a China con él a un viaje de negocios, creo que debería ir, no soporto esta ciudad", "no te culpo hijo Starling City no tiene esperanza" le contesto el detective.

El viaje no salió como lo esperaba, su padre se la paso sermoneándolo sobre su irresponsabilidad, sobre como pensaba en cortarle sus fondos económicos, mientras el se la pasaba aburrido, penzo en finalmente invitar a Sara o laurel a ir con el pero decidió no hacerlo, como le dijo al detective no se arriesgara a romperle el corazón a alguna de sus hijas, además no estaba de humor para estar con nadie, nunca imagino la suerte que tuvieron las hermanas de que no invitara a ninguna, ocurrió una explosión en el barco en medio de una tormenta, él y su padre y el capitán lograron salir en la balsa, en la deriva Robert Queen le conto a su hijo sus mayores secretos y arrepentimientos, como la fortuna de la compañía y de la familia venia de tratos sucios y deshonestos, así como de vínculos con el crimen organizado de la ciudad, como aprovecho la muerte de los padres de Tommy para fusionar las empresas en vez de asegurarse de que Tommy la dirigiera cuando fuera mayor como hubieran querido sus padres, como engaño a Moira varias veces y hasta estuvo a punto de abandonarlos por una mujer más joven y que el único motivo por el que no lo hizo fue por su querida hija menor Thea la cual se había accidentado y se quedó para cuidarla, todo esto molesto a Oliver pero en el fondo de su corazón ya lo sabía y nunca había confiado en su padre, después de esta confesión Robert le entrego un libro en blanco a su hijo, le dijo que estaba escrito con tinta invisible y que era una lista de todos los criminales de la ciudad, cada empresario o funcionario corrupto con el que había hecho negocios, también le advirtió que la explosión no fue casual, que alguien de esta lista quiso matarlo, se la entrego y le dijo que lo perdonara y que sobreviva, que sabara a su ciudad de la corrupción que el mismo ayudo a crear, que lo quería y como primer acto desinteresado hacia su hijo mato al capitán y se suicidó para que el agua y la comida le alcanzaran a Oliver.

Oliver estuvo a la deriva varios días con el cadáver de Robert en la balsa, hasta que vio una isla, al llegar enterró su cuerpo, nunca se imaginó los peligros que habían en esa isla, se encontró son un ex militar chino llamado Yao Fei, que le enseño algunas tácticas de supervivencia, fue capturado y torturado por mercenarios que habían en esa isla y que buscaban a Yao, logro escapar con la ayuda de este último tuvo que matar para sobrevivir en varias ocasiones, conoció a otro sujeto que lo ayudo a volverse un mejor guerrero su nombre era Slade Wilson y a la hija de Yao, Shado, fueron sus mejores amigos en el año y medio que estuvo en esa isla, el primero en morir fue Yao quien se sacrificó por los tres, luego fue Shado, asesinada por un loco que llego en un barco llamado Anthony Ivo buscando un suero que se creía estaba en la isla, Slade quien estaba enamorado de Shado nunca perdono a Oliver por no haberla protegido, sumado al hecho de que le habían inyectado el suero que buscaban Anthony Ivo, el llamado mirakuru, mato a toda la tripulación del Amazon y trato de matar a Oliver no dejándole más remedio a este que matarlo.

Oliver se quedó solo en la isla sin amigos y sin esperanza contemplando el suicidio, pero antes de hacerlo, llegaron a la isla un grupo de personas misteriosas iban vestidos de negro con un traje parecido al de ninjas, los dirigía una mujer misteriosa que se hizo llamar Nyssa Al Ghul la heredera del demonio, dijeron ser parte de un grupo que se hacía llamar la liga de asesinos, que estaban en una misión buscando a Anthony, Oliver les informo que llegaron tarde que estaba muerto junto con toda su gente, viendo el estado de Oliver y la cantidad de heridas y cicatrices junto con la historia que les conto de lo que había pasado en el tiempo que llevaba en esa isla, decidieron llevarlo con él a Nanda Parbat donde estaba la sede principal de la liga.

En la liga Oliver fue convocado ante el líder de la liga un hombre llamado **Ra's al Ghul,** Oliver nunca tuvo muchas opciones además de elegir si iba con ellos, era eso o morir en la isla solo, o que lo mataran en la isla antes de que se marcharan, decidió pensar en su supervivencia solo por sus deseos de volver a casa y vengarse, Ra's al Ghul le convoco lo observo, le conto quien era y lo que su organización realizaba y que el juzgaría si era digno de ser uno de ellos y que si no lo era moriría, cuando le pregunto si tenía algo que decir, Oliver contesto con unas palabras que lo habían atormentado desde niño pero que hasta ahora entendió, unas palabras adecuadas para la situación y le dijo con un tono tan frio y siniestro que incluso la hija de Ra's Nissa sintió un escalofrió en su espalda ya que nunca había visto a alguien actuar así cuando estaban ante su padre, Oliver contesto "dígame alguna vez ha bailado con el diablo por las noches", al oir estas palabras Ra's al Ghul vio en Oliver Queen un potencial que jamás había visto en ninguno de sus asesinos, ni siquiera en su hija Nissa, vio oscuridad, venganza, odio, sed de sangre y una determinación que solo había visto en el mismo, Ra's al Ghul se acercó a Oliver y para sorpresa de todos puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le dijo a Oliver "bienvenido a casa hijo".

Durante su tiempo en la liga Oliver cambio como jamás lo hubiera pensado, se convirtió en el mejor asesino de la liga, le dieron un nuevo nombre Al Sah Him, que significaba la flecha, supero rápidamente a Nissa como guerrero y mejoro su arquería, asesino a los principales enemigos de la liga y de Ra's.

Una organización rival conocida como Hive, dirigida por un hombre llamado Damián Darhk, el mayor enemigo de Ra's al Ghul, capturo y torturo a Nissa pero Oliver consiguió rescatarla matando a varios agentes de hive en el proceso, desde entonces Nissa que había mantenido una relación tensa con Oliver debido al favoritismo que su padre le tenía acabo confiando plenamente en el, con el paso del tiempo se hicieron grandes amigos y finalmente algo más esto para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo Nissa que nunca se había sentido atraída por un hombre, motivo por el que cuando Ra's decidió elegir a Oliver como su heredero en vez de a Nissa ella acabo aceptándolo, esto debido a que no era capaz de vencer a Oliver ni a su padre, además ella no deseaba ser la heredera nunca tuvo opinión en eso, Ra's decidió proteger su herencia casando a Oliver y Nissa para garantizar que su legado segura, algo a lo que también accedió Nissa.

Para acabar con Damián Darhk de una vez por todas uso al más leal seguidor de este, un hombre llamado Andy Diggle, para llegar a el localizo a su hermano un individuo llamado John Diggle que pensaba que Andy estaba muerto, al enterarse que su hermano seguía vivo y en que estaba metido decidió ayudar a Oliver a acabar con Hive, a pesar de su desconfianza por la liga, después de tenderle una trampa a Andy para hacerle creer que su hermano se uniría a su causa fue capturado por la liga y obligado a rebelar la ubicación de Damián, Oliver y sus asesinos mataron a la mayoría de los agentes de Hive y a sus líderes incluyendo a Darhk y su familia, los agentes que quedaron sin recursos y sin lideres pasaron a la clandestinidad, mientras que Andy en vez de ser ejecutado a petición de Jonh Oliver lo encerró en las celdas de lian yu donde la liga decidió crear una cárcel clandestina para torturar a sus enemigos, Oliver le conto a John lo que la jefa de su ex esposa la directora de argus Amanda Waller, hizo en la isla con tal de acabar con un agente de la triada, decepcionado con el gobierno por estas actividades John decidió convertirse en un aliado externo de Oliver siempre que este protegiera al resto de su familia, a lo que Oliver acepto, juntos acabaron con Amanda y le advirtieron a Lyla la nueva directora y exmujuer de John que no se metiera en el camino de la liga o sufriría las consecuencias junto con todo su país, ella decide aceptar.

Con Hive eliminado el poder de la liga aumento junto con su nivel de influencia en los asuntos mundiales, Oliver descubrió que la liga tiene aliados en las principales gobiernos del mundo así como gente trabajando con ellos y para ellos en múltiples organizaciones, que la convertían en una especie de sociedad secreta en las sombras que movía los hilos de los acontecimientos mundiales, Ra's al Ghul a quien Oliver le había contado lo que su padre le dijo antes de suicidarse, decide ayudarlo a llevar a cabo su misión de venganza y de purificación de la ciudad, con la información que John le había dado de su tiempo como agente de seguridad de la familia Queen Oliver aprendió que su Madre Moira Queen se había vuelto a casar con Walter el director financiero de la empresa y quien la dirigía actualmente, que Tommy y Laurel habían iniciado una relación romántica y se iban a casar, que su hermana Thea no había superado del todo la pérdida de su padre y su hermano y había tenido un problema con las drogas, pero que gracias a Tommy y laurel las había dejado y se estaba recuperando, todo esto no le interesaba a Oliver como antes, lo único que quería era venganza y que los criminales de su ciudad pagaran por lo que le habían el hecho y encontrar a quien puso la bomba y matarlo con sus propias manos, Ra's le recordó a Oliver que la venganza es un plato frio y debe tener calma, que debe proceder con cautela y atacar cuando menos lo esperen sus enemigos, por eso decidió proceder de dos forma, la liga tenía en la mira _Starling City_ _desde hace tiempo una ciudad totalmente podrida y en decadencia, atacarían en dos frentes, Oliver volvería como el heredero rico a incorporarse en la sociedad elitista de la ciudad y con la lista de su padre identificaría a los corruptos que la dirigen, en el otro frente atacaría como un vigilante nocturno que ataca a los ricos y corruptos de la ciudad y a los criminales, para evitar levantar sospechas de que se trata de la liga y no atraer a los enemigos que le quedan, usaría un traje diferente uno verde para que las autoridades piensen que se trata de alguien imitando a Robin Hood, Nissa decidió acompañarlo en su misión a pesar de sus objeciones, se decidió simulas un rescate falso de los dos de la isla mientras que Ra's enviaba a dos de sus agentes con sus trajes de Oliver y Nissa para atacar a algunos criminales de la ciudad algunas semanas antes de su rescate, esto para o levantar sospechas sobre los dos y nadie sospeche que ellos son los vigilantes._

 _La familia y los amigos de Oliver estaban felices cuando supieron que estaba vivo, por una vez las noticias no hablaban del par de vigilantes que habían matado a toda una banda de traficantes algunas semanas antes de que encontraran a Oliver en una isla, se les informo que una mujer desconocida estaba con él y que ella no estaba en el barco con Oliver, todos se preguntaron quien seria y cuál sería su relación con Oliver, les habían dicho que al parecer ella no quiso volver con su familia, que habían contactado con su padre y este no pareció importarle cuando ella quiso quedarse con Oliver e ir con el a Estados Unidos, a la familia Queen le pareció extraño pero supusieron que debieron estar muy unidos de su tiempo en la isla y decidieron no interponerse, solo les importaba tener a Oliver en casa lo más pronto, ellos no sabían que Oliver no consideraba la ciudad su casa nunca más ni lo que él y su esposa secreta de la liga planeaban hacer._

 _"Mi nombre es Oliver Queen o eso piensan todos, por cinco años e estado en el infierno, primero en la isla y luego en una peligrosa organización capaz de hacer cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado, antes de la isla era un niño rico malcriado y en secreto atormentado, pero ahora soy una persona totalmente diferente, mis amigos y familiares me llamaban Ollie de cariño pero esto se acabó él está muerto, he dejado la oscuridad en mi interior salir a la superficie y me agrada la sensación los corruptos que envenenan mi ciudad desearan que hubiera muerto en la isla, nunca podre tener la misma conexión con mi familia que tenía antes pero no importa, nunca sentí que fuéramos una familia en verdad, tal vez eso me ayudo a sobrevivir, no hay sol en el horizonte ni luz al final del túnel, solo oscuridad y sangre y eso es lo que me impulsara en mi camino de venganza, mis amigos notaran que estoy diferente pero pensaran que fue por lo que me paso, pero no tiene ni idea, finalmente le encuentro sentido a esas palabras, ¿has bailado con el diablo por las noches?, l respuesta es todas las noches, nunca encontraron al sujeto que me las dijo, pero yo lo encontrare, los encontrare a todos, también al que mato a Samantha y a mi hijo no nato, todos pagaran, verán mi Flecha antes de morir."_

 _Entonces que opinan sé que es muy largo y oscuro este relato pero tenía en la mente esta historia, notaran que tiene elementos de otras partes además de Arrow, sobre todo en las frases del asesino, me pareció una buena incorporación, ¿quieren que le de continuidad a la historia? Por favor comenten y díganme._


End file.
